


Hot Summer Days

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-03
Updated: 2001-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watery interlude for Chris and Vin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the **150-word** M7slashfic **Wet, naked Vin** challenge.

Hot summer days; too hot to lie in each other's arms after making love. Sweat poured from him, and Chris could still feel the fullness of welcome possession as he lay on the flat stone, almost touching, but already seared by the heat of Vin's spent body.

He missed holding Vin. Missed being held as the last sensations ebbed.

A grin... then Vin was diving into the pond, emerging with fat droplets of water running down his chest and through the coarser hair of his groin. He flicked back sodden hair, grinning anew as sunlight glinted off his water-slicked body.

"Water's great!"

Chris grinned; dipping a toe before Vin grabbed at him, pulling him in.

"Damn, ornery--" He spluttered, but his words were cut off as Vin's mouth latched onto his, stealing his words, stealing his soul in a single passionate kiss.

Hot summer days. How he loved them.

THE END


End file.
